A Sweet Day
by Doru Enamimaki
Summary: Takdir mempertemukan Naruto dan Sasuke, sebuah kejadian yang akan merubah kehidupan orang-orang yang terkait di dalamnya. New Author. Fluff AU OOC. SasuNaru. Completed.
1. Naruto

Desclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Khisimoto

Rating: T

Genre: Romance

Pairing: SasuNaru

Warning: AU, Fluff, OOC, dan banyak kekurangan.

Author's note: Author tidak menanggung efek yang ditimbulkan dari fanfict ini terhadap reader. Kalau keberatan, silahkan meninggalkan page ini. Terima kasih

Selamat membaca ^_^

* * *

><p>A Sweet Day<p>

By: Doru Namimaki

Pagi ini aku memulai kehidupanku seperti biasa, yaitu dengan semangatku dan senyuman lima jariku yang selalu kutampilkan. Hari ini aku merasa senang sekali –tanpa tahu penyebabnya– yang jelas hatiku merasa gembira sekali.

Aku sampai di kampusku terlalu 'pagi', tidak ada angkatanku yang berada di kampus saat ini karena perkuliahan memang dimulai agak siang nanti. Aku pergi ke kampus pagi-pagi karena ada sesuatu yang kukerjakan sebelumnya.

Setelah beranjak dari tempat parkir, aku menuju ke tempat duduk di bawah pohon yang cukup besar. Cukup lama rasanya aku duduk di sana dan tidak ada satu orangpun yang aku kenal berada di sana. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan di sekitar kampus.

'Wah, hari yang cukup indah, ya. Matahari tidak terlalu panas, tapi terlihat cerah', batinku melihat pemandangan sekitar.

Tiba-tiba...

CRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT... Suara rem mobil yang tidak kuat menahan gaya gesek ban memekakkan telingaku. Lantas aku melihat ke arah depanku, asal suara itu, dan melihat sebuah mobil mewah berwarna silver menuju ke arahku dengan tidak terkendali. Mataku terbelalak dan setelah mobil itu sangat dekat denganku, aku menutup mata. Lalu semua menjadi gelap.

.

.

Perlahan kesadaranku terkumpul, aku mengerjapkan mataku.

'Ini di mana?' batinku setelah aku cukup tersadar.

'Mobil itu!' seruku dalam hati setelah mengingat kejadian sebelum aku berada di sini.

'Apakah aku sudah mati? Oh Kami-sama...' batinku cukup frustasi, aku cukup susah menggerakkan badanku.

"Hei, apa kamu baik-baik saja?" terdengar suara baritone yang lembut dan terdapat rasa khawatir di dalamnya.

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Dan aku melihat sesosok pemuda tampan, bertubuh tegap, berkulit putih, berambut spike hitam, keren, bisa dikatakan sempurna.

"Malaikatnya ganteng banget. Apa ini berarti aku masuk surga?", ucapku pelan, kalimat itu terucap begitu saja dari mulutku.

Malaikat itu sempat tertawa lalu berkata,"Maafkan aku ya, tadi aku menabrakmu. Kau ingat? Ban mobilku tergelincir, sehingga menyebabkan hal ini terjadi kepadamu."

Aku rasa mukaku sedikit kemerahan karena sadar akan ucapanku kepada malai—errr... pemuda ini sebelumnya.

"Ehh iya, aku ingat. Oh tidak apa-apa kok, aku rasa tidak ada yang salah dengan tubuhku", kataku sambil mendudukkan diri.

"Oh syukurlah kalau begitu, ehmmm..."

"Naruto. Namikaze Naruto", ucapku sambil menyodorkan tangan untuk berjabat tangan.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Senang bertemu denganmu, Naruto. Walaupun tidak cukup senang menabrakmu", candanya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Waktu terasa begitu lambat. Sentuhan tangannya begitu lembut dan ada gelombang elektrik mengalir dari tanganku menuju dadaku. Kami saling bertatap tanpa ada kata yang terucap, sampai akhirnya aku yang cukup tersadar karena telah berjabat tangan cukup lama sehingga menampakkan wajah dengan ekspresi seperti orang yang kaget. Dia juga cukup tersentak lalu kami melepaskan jabatan tangan kami secara spontan.

"Kamu di rumahku, Naruto. Aku membawamu kemari karena kebingungan harus membawamu kemana lagi", ucapnya dengan agak canggung setelah beberapa detik keheningan muncul diantara kami.

"Ah, terima kasih, Sasuke. Maaf merepotkanmu hehe", kataku sambil menunjukkan cengiran rubahku.

"Kau bilang apa sih, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf kepadamu. Oh iya, apa kau mahasiswa Konoha Institute?"

"Iya, aku mahasiswa tingkat satu. Ini di mana? Apa jauh dari kampusku? Aku ada kuliah siang nanti"

"Tidak, cukup dekat dengan kampusmu. Ini di Senju City. Kalau tidak keberatan, istirahatlah sebentar di sini sebagai permintaan maafku"

"A-Ah... Iya...", ucapku agak pelan, tidak tahu kenapa aku agak malu ketika melihat wajahnya.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar ya, aku buatkan teh hangat untukmu"

"Eh tidak usah repot-repot", kataku. Entah dia mendengarnya atau tidak tetapi dia sama sekali tidak merespon kataku tadi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dia membawa baki yang berisi teko, satu sachet teh celup, dan dua cangkir gelas. Lalu dia membuat dua gelas teh hangat. Aku terus memperhatikan dia, kulitnya yang begitu putih, wajahnya yang sangat tampan, tubuhnya yang sangat bagus, rambutnya yang –

Dia menatapku. Aku cukup kaget karena tiba-tiba ia melihat ke arahku. Spontan, aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain. Aku rasa dia tersenyum tipis, lalu dia melanjutkan kegiatannya. Setelah selesai menuangkan teh dari teko, dia menyodorkan secangkir teh yang cukup hangat ke arahku. Hatiku menginginkan menyentuh tangannya lagi walaupun sedikit, tetapi tiba-tiba saja aku ingin menghindari hal itu.

"Terima kasih", kataku setelah menerima cangkir itu dan menghindari sentuhan dengannya.

Dia duduk tepat di hadapanku. "Ne, Naruto. Jam berapa kau kuliah?", ucapnya setelah meminum sedikit tehnya.

"Ehmmm... Jam 1 Siang, 'Suke", ucapku setelah mengingat-ingat.

"Anou... Kau kuliah di mana?", tambahku. Sepertinya dia lebih tua dariku, aku sempat berpikir dia sudah kerja atau masih kuliah.

"Aku mahasiswa tingkat tiga di Hiruzen University"

"Wah, itu kan universitas ternama yang sangat mahal"

Aku melihat dia sedikit mendengus, lalu ekspresinya terlihat datar kembali. 'Apa aku salah bicara?', batinku.

"Naruto, maukah kau menemaniku jalan ke mall dekat sini? Hakuen Coast, kau tahu kan? Lebih dekat dengan kampusmu juga", ucapnya mengalihkan topik. Aku melihat ekspresi malu-malu di wajahnya, melihat hal itu aku tersenyum tipis.

Aku cukup kaget dengan ajakannya. Kau diundang untuk jalan ke mall dengan orang yang baru beberapa menit kau kenal? Aku rasa hal itu terlalu cepat. Wajahku sepertinya berubah menjadi sedikit kemerahan.

"To? Naruto?"

"E-eh... Iya, aku mau", seketika kurasakan wajahku memanas, mungkin wajahku terlihat lebih merah lagi. Terkadang aku merutuk diriku sendiri kenapa aku jadi gugupan begini.

Setelah menghabiskan tehku, dia menyodorkan tangannya ke arahku. Aku meraih tangannya dengan degup jantung yang cukup kencang. Namun, aku tersontak karena aku merasakan sedikit nyeri di bagian kakiku. Aku meringis, Sasuke manatapku dengan tatapan khawatir. Dia mengulurkan tangannya yang satu lagi untuk membantuku berdiri.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa kok hehe", kataku setelah aku merasa tidak apa-apa lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

"Kau yakin?"

Aku hanya mengangguk manis. Lalu dia menggandeng tanganku dan aku mengikutinya. Rumahnya sangat mewah dan besar. Dindingnya terukir dewa-dewi, prajurit, unicorn, ukiran ala eropa. Banyak barang yang jika dilihat saja sudah terpancar aura glamour darinya. Lampu-lampu menghiasi dinding serta atap yang terkesan mewah juga. Kami sampai di garasi, tempat mobil yang menabrakku tadi berada.

"Mobilnya tidak apa-apa, 'Suke?"

Dia terkekeh pelan," Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau malah mengkhawatirkan mobilku? Kau lucu sekali." Setelah sepersekian detik dia mengatakan itu, sepertinya aku melihat sedikit semburat merah tampak di pipinya.

Aku ikut tertawa kecil setelah menyadari bahwa aku lebih khawatir dengan mobilnya daripada mengkhawatirkan diriku sendiri. Dia membukakan pintu mobilnya dan mempersilahkan aku duduk. Setelah itu dia duduk di kursi pengemudi.

Pintu garasi terbuka, dan tampak seorang pelayan yang menunduk hormat ketika mobil ini melewatinya begitu pula satpam yang berada di pagar untuk membukakan pagar.

'Dia pasti anak dari orang yang super kaya raya. Rumahnya sangat mewah, kuliah di universitas mahal, penampilan yang sangat modis, mobil mewah, aku rasa dia tidak punya kekurangan yang berarti', aku sedikit melamunkan pemuda di sampingku ini.

Jarak mall ini dengan rumah Sasuke tidak begitu jauh, mall ini di dalam kompleks perumahan Sasuke. Aku sadar, ini masih pagi setelah melihat jam di tangan kirinya yang digunakan untuk menyetir. 'Apa ada mall dengan toko-toko di dalamnya yang sudah buka sepagi ini? Mungkin yang ada hanya orang-orang yang mengepel dan pegawai-pegawai toko yang menyiapkan toko untuk buka', pikirku.

"Sasuke, apa mallnya sudah buka? Kalaupun sudah, bukannya masih sepi? Hanya ada pegawai yang menyiapkan untuk buka atau untuk bersih-bersih", ungkapku mengeluarkan yang ada di benakku.

"Memang belum sepenuhnya buka, tetapi aku ada restoran langganan yang buka 24 jam di mall itu"

'Restoran langganan? Pasti restoran mahal! Aku kan tidak membawa banyak uang, bagaimana ini? Apa aku hanya memesan es teh manis aja ya? Itupun kalau ada', batinku yang sudah kacau karena tidak membawa banyak uang.

"Oh begitu, Sasuke. Baiklah", ucapku yang berbeda dengan apa yang aku rasakan.

Setelah memarkirkan mobil, kami menuju ke dalam mall. Aku pernah ke mall ini sebelumnya karena jaraknya tidak jauh dari kampusku. Lalu kami masuk ke dalam restoran yang sudah bisa kutebak sebelumnya kalau restoran ini menjual makanan mahal.

Kami duduk berhadapan. Lalu tidak lama setelah itu, seorang pelayan datang membawa menu. Aku memesan orange juice saja, sedangkan Sasuke memesan kopi dan muffin.

"Hanya pesan itu saja, Naruto?"

"Iya, sepertinya aku tidak terlalu lapar"

Kami mengobrol dan saling bertanya tentang kehidupan masing-masing. Dia banyak bertanya tentangku. Walaupun aku hanya menjawab pertanyaannya saja dan sedikit melontarkan pertanyaan yang tidak terlalu pribadi tentang kehidupannya, tetapi pembicaraan kami cukup mengasikkan.

Seorang pelayan datang membawa pesanan kami tadi. Pelayan tersebut memberiku satu muffin dan orange juice, lalu kopi serta muffin yang satunya untuk Sasuke, lalu pelayan itu membungkuk sedikit dan meninggalkan meja kami. Karena aku merasa tidak memesan muffin, aku mengembalikan muffin itu ke Sasuke. Tetapi ucapan Sasuke menghentikanku,"Itu untukmu, Naruto. Makanlah."

"B-Baiklah, Sasuke"

"Sepertinya bioskop akan buka sebentar lagi, kau mau nonton denganku?", ucap Sasuke setelah mencicipi muffinya.

Lagi-lagi wajahku merona setelah mendengar kata 'nonton denganku' yang aku anggap hanya akan nonton berdua saja di bioskop itu.

"E-eh... Ehmmmm...", pikirku. Aku juga cukup kaget apakah ini tergolong hal yang wajar kalau ada orang yang baru kau kenal langsung mengajakmu nonton dengannya di bioskop.

"Anggap saja ini permohonan maafku, aku yang traktir."

"Baiklah, tapi kau tidak perlu mentraktirku, Sasuke."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku yang traktir."

"Tidak perlu, Sasuke. Aku memaksamu untuk tidak mentraktirku, oke?", kataku dengan sedikit cengiran.

Dia tersenyum kecil, dan berkata,"Baiklah, tapi aku yang mentraktirmu makan yang ini ya."

Ketika aku akan melontarkan kalimatku untuk menolak tawarannya itu, dia menambahkan,"Kali ini aku yang memaksa, Naruto."

Setelah selesai membayar, kami bergegas menuju bioskop yang berada di lantai paling atas. Hanya ada dua teater yang buka, satunya adalah film barat bergenre comedy, satunya bergenre romance.

"Kau mau nonton yang mana? Aku terserah kamu saja"

"E-eh... Yang itu saja" aku menunjuk poster film romantis. "Aku sudah menonton yang satunya", tambahku.

"Baiklah, tunggu sini ya"

Kami masuk ke teater 2, tempat film itu diputar. Ternyata film itu sudah diputar beberapa menit. Kami duduk di bangku dua dari teratas di bagian tengah. Sasuke meletakkan popcorn yang ia pesan di tengah tempat duduk kami berdua. Ternyata bioskop ini sangat sepi. 'Pantas saja sepi, ini kan masih pagi dan ini bukan weekend', pikirku.

Aku cukup menikmati filmnya, banyak hal yang diluar dugaan. Film ini cukup _out of the box_. Di tengah pemutaran film ini, aku mengambil popcorn yang ada di samping kananku dan tidak sengaja menyentuh tangan sasuke lagi, ralat, bukan menyentuh. Tetapi menggenggam tangan Sasuke seperti sedang mengambil popcorn dari tempatnya. Sepersekian detik aku sadar itu bukan popcorn, aku melepaskan tanganku dan tidak jadi mengambil popcorn. Aku juga tidak berani melihat ke arahnya. Aku rasa wajahku memanas sekali, untung saja tempat ini gelap.

Setelah film selesai dengan akhir bahagia, lampu kembali menyala. Kami memutuskan untuk duduk sebentar, menunggu orang-orang untuk keluar terlebih dahulu walaupun sedikit yang menonton film tadi.

"Sasuke, sepertinya aku akan masuk kuliah setengah jam lagi"

Dia melihat jamnya,"Kau benar. Ayo, aku antar ke kampusmu." Aku mengangguk lalu mengikutinya melangkah keluar dari mall ini.

Kami menuju kampusku dengan sedikit pembicaraan ringan. Aku memintanya untuk menurunkanku di tempat kami bertemu tadi alias tempat dia menabrakku. Tetapi dia menolak dan menurunkanku di depan kampusku.

Aku cukup tersipu malu melihat teman-temanku yang melihatku datang dengan mobil super mewah tanpa penutup kap atas sehingga orang-orang bisa langsung melihat dari luar. Sebelum turun, aku meminta nomor handphonenya untuk sekedar relasi atau bahkan bisa lebih dari itu. Setelah dia memberikan nomornya, aku telepon dia untuk memeberi nomor handphoneku kepadanya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Sasuke", ucapku dengan agak tersipu tetapi aku memberanikan diri untuk menatapnya.

"Ya, kapan-kapan kita bertemu lagi ya. Jaa", dia memutar arah jalan mobilnya menjauhiku.

Aku sempat melambaikan tangan ketika dia akan pergi dan dia membalasku dengan senyuman yang sangat memesona. Kemudian aku masuk ke kampus, aku melihat beberapa temanku yang menatap ke arahku dengan pandangan yang tak biasa, mungkin cukup terkesan dengan aura super wah dari orang yang mengantarku. Tapi aku mengabaikannya.

Aku mengirim SMS kepada Sasuke untuk berterima kasih, lalu Sasuke membalas sekitar 15 menit kemudian. Aku berpikir kalau Sasuke sedang sibuk, jadinya aku tidak membalas SMSnya lagi. Bayangan Sasuke terus berada dalam pikiranku. Selama kuliahpun aku tidak cukup konsentrasi karena memori tentang beberapa jam lalu bersama Sasuke terus terngiang.

Sampai di rumahpun aku juga sering senyum-senyum sendiri sampai Kaa-san menegurku,"Cepat makan, Naruto! Jangan senyum-senyum terus."

Aku cukup kaget oleh suara Kaa-san dan cepat-cepat melanjutkan makan. Lalu aku bergegas menuju kamar. Kejadian hari ini terus ada di pikiranku, apalagi kejadian ketika bersentuhan dengannya. Apalagi kejadian di bioskop itu, sangat membuatku menjadi salah tingkah.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat, aku belum membayar nonton di bioskop tadi. Padahal aku sudah bilang kalau aku membayar sendiri. Aku memutuskan untuk mengirimnya SMS lagi.

To: Sasuke

Sasuke, aku lupa tadi belum bayar nontonnya! Maaf ya. Pokoknya aku harus membayarnya! Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku yang membayarnya.

.

Sasuke membalasnya tidak lama setelahnya

.

From: Sasuke

Tidak usah dipikirkan, Naruto. Tenang saja

To: Sasuke

Tidak, aku tidak bisa, Sasuke. Aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku.

From: Sasuke

Baiklah kalau begitu, anggap saja kau berhutang padaku untuk jalan bersamaku lagi ya

.

Aku tersipu setelah membaca SMS itu, mukaku kembali memerah.

.

To: Sasuke

Baiklah, Sasuke. Arigatou

.

Sepertinya intuisiku benar kalau aku sangat gembira hari ini. "Terima kasih dunia!", ucapku cukup lantang sambil memeluk gulingku gemas.

OWARI

* * *

><p>Senju City itu bukan nama kota, tetapi nama perumahan.<p>

Rambutnya Sasuke spike? Bukan pantat ayam? Iya, karena aku pengen bikin sequelnya ini. Tapi lihat dulu deh. Kalau menurut reader jelek, ya gak usah *duduk di pojokan*

Gimana cerita perdanaku? Ada yang kurang? Atau kelebihan kekurangan? Silahkan review, flame juga gakpapa kok x'D

Aku masih bingung dengan warning dan kode-kode dalam fanfict, yang aku tau cuman OOC sama typo doang -,-

Mohon bantuannya dari para senpai *puppy eyes*

Terima kasih sudah membaca


	2. Sasuke

Desclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Khisimoto

Rating: T

Genre: Romance

Pairing: SasuNaru

Warning: AU, Fluff, OOC, dan banyak kekurangan.

Author's note: Author tidak menanggung efek yang ditimbulkan dari fanfict ini terhadap reader. Kalau keberatan, silahkan meninggalkan page ini. Terima kasih

Niatnya buat sequel, tapi karena aku punya ide lagi yang belum terselesaikan jadinya fic ini dibuat dua-oneshoot aja. Tunggu aja sequelnya ya kalo jadi hehe

Selamat membaca ^_^

* * *

><p>A Sweet Day<p>

Pagi ini aku memulai kegiatanku seperti biasa. Aku menyelesaikan sarapanku di meja makan sendirian. Ayah dan ibuku berada di luar negeri demi bisnis keluarga yang sedang mengalami masa kejayaannya. Aniki pun juga ikut andil dalam urusan ini, dia dicalonkan ayah untuk menjadi penggantinya suatu hari nanti. Sedangkan aku, aku hanya anak kuliahan yang dianggap belum terlalu pantas untuk berada di perusahaan walaupun terkadang aku membantu ayah dan aniki dalam urusan bisnis. Tapi aku juga tidak memungkiri kalau aku cukup senang untuk tidak direpotkan dalam urusan bisnis karena hal itu akan menyita banyak waktuku.

Kuliah hari ini dimulai sore nanti dan kulihat suasana pagi yang cerah di luar jendela padahal tadi malam hujan cukup deras. Maka kuputuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Sasori daripada di rumah menunggu jam kuliah, lagipula tugasku sudah aku selesaikan tadi malam.

Aku masuk ke mobil silverku yang tanpa kap penutup atas —menampilkan kesan mewah— dan menuju rumah Sasori. Aku yakin dia tidak keberatan untuk diganggu lagipula Uchiha tidak pernah menerima penolakan.

Jalanan cukup sepi, aku melaju dengan kecepatan normal karena ini berada dalam kawasan Konoha Institute. Aku tidak melihat adanya polisi tidur di jalan itu sehingga menyebabkan mobilku terguncang lalu menyebabkan boneka yang berbentuk aniki yang kepalanya dapat bergoyang terjatuh. Aku mengambil boneka kesayanganku itu, benda itu terlihat lucu karena setiapkali aku melihatnya, aku selalu membayangkan aniki melakukan perbuatan yang hina menurut keluarga Uchiha, yaitu menggoyang-goyangkan kepala.

Aku tetap fokus menyetir sambil tanganku meraba-raba untuk mencari boneka yang terjatuh itu. Karena kurasa jalanan cukup sepi, aku memutuskan untuk menyetir tanpa melihat —aku menggunakan mataku untuk mencari boneka itu— setelah boneka itu kutemukan, kutaruh pada laci yang ada dalam mobil agar tidak terjatuh lagi.

Dan yang kulihat sekarang ada tikungan yang cukup tajam lalu palang dari Konoha Institute yang memberitahukan agar berhati-hati atas tikungan yang akan dilewati, tetapi hal itu cukup cepat bagiku untuk menyadari. Lantas aku segera memperlambat lajuku dan membanting setir mobil berlawanan dengan trotoar yang semakin mendekat.

CRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT... Suara dari rem mobil yang tidak kuat menahan gaya gesek ban terdengar cukup keras. Aku berhasil melewati tikungan yang cukup tajam tadi, tapi setelah aku melihat kembali ke depan, ternyata aku menuju seorang anak yang diam berdiri di tepi jalan. Lalu aku menginjak pedal rem kuat-kuat.

Aku merasakan benturan kecil di bemper depanku, lalu terdengar bunyi yang ternyata berasal dari anak itu yang jatuh pingsan di depan mobilku. Aku bersumpah aku tidak menabraknya, bahkan goncangan kecil yang timbul tadi sangat kecil, lalu selanjutnya terdengar suara anak itu yang terjatuh yang bukan karena aku menabraknya.

Apa aku tinggalkan saja pemuda itu? Aku sangat yakin aku tidak menabraknya, jadi siapapun tidak dapat menyalahkanku. Tapi setelah kupikir lagi hal itu hanya akan dilakukan oleh para pecundang. Dan aku bukan seorang pecundang! Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan pemuda tadi. Kubalikkan tubuhnya yang menghadap ke tanah, lalu seketika jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak ketika melihat wajahnya. Hatiku tertarik kepadanya serasa gravitasi berasal darinya, bukan dari inti bumi.

Lukanya tidak parah menurutku, bahkan tidak ada goresan yang terjadi sejauh aku melihat saat ini. Kuputuskan untuk membawa dia ke rumahku. Lalu aku mengambil jalan memutar dengan kecepatan yang agak tinggi.

Setelah melewati pagar, aku melihat para pelayan dan satpam yang melihat ke arahku, atau ke pemuda ini, dengan tatapan aneh. Tapi aku tak menghiraukannya, biasanya aku langsung melihat ke arah mereka saja, lalu mereka pasti akan diam menunduk.

Aku bawa pemuda ini di ruang santai keluarga, aku tidurkan dia pada sofa. Sangat berat membawanya ke sini, aku tidak ingin pemuda ini disentuh oleh siapapun selain aku jadi kuputuskan untuk membawanya sendiri. Apa tadi yang kupikrkan? Ah, mungkin saja aku merasa bersalaha sehingga aku melakukan hal ini. Ya, mungkin karena hal itu. Ya, pasti gara-gara hal itu. Pasti.

Kulihat wajahnya kembali, kulit tannya yang eksotis, rambutnya yang cukup unik, cukup imut juga anak ini. Eh, apa yang kupikirkan? Tidak.. tidak.. Aku mulai berpikir macam-macam. Kuputuskan segera mengambil kotak obat daripada terus memandanginya dan membuat aku berpikir aneh.

Setalah aku mengambil kotak obat dan mengeluarkan beberapa yang kubutuhkan, aku melihat matanya mengerjap, tanda dia akan tersadar. Ketika kelopak matanya membuka seutuhnya dan dia melihat sekitarnya, kuputuskan untuk mendekatinya. Seketika, seperti ada panah yang menusukku dan membuatku diam terpaku ketika aku melihatnya, aku seperti terhipnotis bak melihat seorang malaikat yang sadar setelah terjatuh dari langit, begitu mempesona. Aku tidak bisa memungkiri lagi, aku sangat amat tertarik dengan pemuda ini. Dan itu membuatku merasa sangat bersalah karena telah membuatnya pingsan.

"Hei, apa kamu baik-baik saja?", kataku dengan nada bicara yang tidak biasa kulontarkan pada orang lain. Sepertinya sifat stoicku hilang seperti debu yang tertiup oleh kehadiran pemuda ini.

Dia menoleh ke arahku," Malaikatnya ganteng banget. Apa ini berarti aku masuk surga?"

Omongan pertama yang keluar darinya membuatku cukup geli, aku dibuat tertawa olehnya. "Maafkan aku ya, tadi aku menabrakmu. Kau ingat? Ban mobilku tergelincir, sehingga menyebabkan hal ini terjadi kepadamu", kataku tulus. Aku rasa mukanya memerah karena dia menyadari omongan bodohnya tadi.

"Ehh iya, aku ingat. Oh tidak apa-apa kok, aku rasa tidak ada yang salah dengan tubuhku", katanya sambil mendudukkan diri.

"Oh syukurlah kalau begitu, ehmmm..."

"Naruto. Namikaze Naruto", ucapnya sambil menyodorkan tangan untuk berjabat tangan.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Senang bertemu denganmu, Naruto. Walaupun tidak cukup senang menabrakmu", candaku sambil tersenyum tipis. Tunggu, aku bisa bercanda dengan orang yang baru kukenal?

Waktu terasa begitu lambat. Sentuhan tangannya begitu lembut dan ada gelombang elektrik mengalir dari tanganku menuju dadaku. Kami saling bertatap tanpa ada kata yang terucap, sampai akhirnya dia tersontak kaget lalu aku juga cukup kaget karena aku baru tersadar kalau kami berjabat tangan cukup lama dan langsung melepaskan jabatan tangan tadi.

"Kamu di rumahku, Naruto. Aku membawamu kemari karena kebingungan harus membawamu kemana lagi", ucapku memecah keheningan setelah peristiwa tadi.

"Ah, terima kasih, Sasuke. Maaf merepotkanmu hehe", katanya sambil nyengir.

"Kau bilang apa sih, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf kepadamu. Oh iya, apa kau mahasiswa Konoha Institute?"

"Iya, aku mahasiswa tingkat satu. Ini di mana? Apa jauh dari kampusku? Aku ada kuliah siang nanti"

"Tidak, cukup dekat dengan kampusmu. Ini di Senju City. Kalau tidak keberatan, istirahatlah sebentar di sini sebagai permintaan maafku", kataku. Aku berusaha untuk mengenalnya lebih jauh, aku akan menahannya untuk bersamaku selama mungkin.

"A-Ah... Iya...", katanya dengan sedikit berpikir. Aku rasa aku sudah cukup bertingkah diluar batas karena pemuda yang baru kukenal ini.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar ya, aku buatkan teh hangat untukmu"

"Eh tidak usah repot-repot", katanya. Tapi aku menghiraukannya agar dia dapat menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak denganku.

Aku kembali ke ruang itu dengan membawa baki yang berisi teko, satu sachet teh celup, dan dua cangkir gelas. Aku berencana membuat teh hangat untuknya dan aku. Setelah beberapa saat, aku rasa dia memperhatikanku, lalu kutoleh ke arahnya. Dia cukup kaget dengan gerakanku barusan, spontan dia langsung menoleh ke arah lain. Dalam hati aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya, apa dia tertarik olehku? Hmmm

"Terima kasih", katanya setelah menerima cangkir yang aku sodorkan ke dia.

"Ne, Naruto. Jam berapa kau kuliah?", aku ingin mengajaknya jalan-jalan denganku.

"Ehmmm... Jam 1 Siang, 'Suke."

"Anou... Kau kuliah di mana?", tambahnya.

"Aku mahasiswa tingkat tiga di Hiruzen University", jawabku.

"Wah, itu kan universitas ternama yang sangat mahal", katanya. Aku sedikit mendengus secara spontan ketika mendengar itu. Aku agak tidak menyukai orang-orang yang ada di sana. Mereka semua sering memakai topeng ketika berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Di sana tempat kuliah orang-orang ternama dan pastinya kaya raya. Banyak orang yang memakai topeng agar dapat menjalin bisnis yang lebih baik, dan aku sudah muak akan hal itu.

"Naruto, maukah kau menemaniku jalan ke mall dekat sini? Hakuen Coast, kau tahu kan? Lebih dekat dengan kampusmu juga", ucapku memutus topik yang tak kusukai itu. Jujur saja, aku cukup malu untuk mengajak seseorang yang baru dikenal untuk jalan bersama. Tapi tidak ada hal lain lagi untuk menahnnya di sini.

"To? Naruto?", aku membuyarkan lamunannya. Apa dia menganggapku aneh karena tiba-tiba mengajaknya keluar? Semoga tidak.

"E-eh... Iya, aku mau", jawabnya. Hari yang cukup menyenangkan, aku mengangap ini adalah respon positif darinya.

Setelah menghabiskan tehnya, secara tak sadar aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk menuntunnya berjalan keluar. Saat dia hampir berdiri, dia meringis kesakitan. Aku mengulurkan tanganku yang satu lagi untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa kok hehe", katanya.

"Kau yakin?"

Dia hanya mengangguk, lalu aku menuntunnya menuju garasi.

"Mobilnya tidak apa-apa, 'Suke?", katanya setelah kami berada di dekat mobil.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau malah mengkhawatirkan mobilku? Kau lucu sekali", kataku. Tunggu, aku tadi bilang kalau aku mengkhawatirkannya? Rasanya mukaku memanas. Lalu dia tertawa kecil setelah menyadari perkataannya barusan yang konyol.

Aku melaju dengan kecepatan yang aku bilang pelan, berusaha menikmati setiap detik bersamanya walaupun hanya berdiam berdua seperti ini.

"Sasuke, apa mallnya sudah buka? Kalaupun sudah, bukannya masih sepi? Hanya ada pegawai yang menyiapkan untuk buka atau untuk bersih-bersih", katanya memecah keheningan di antara kami.

"Memang belum sepenuhnya buka, tetapi aku ada restoran langganan yang buka 24 jam di mall itu."

"Oh begitu, Sasuke. Baiklah", ucapnya agak sedikit ragu.

Setelah masuk ke mall itu, kami berjalan menuju restoran tempat biasa aku nogkrong. Lalu pelayan datang membawa daftar menu setelah kami duduk. Naruto memesan orange juice, sedangkan aku memesan kopi dan dua muffin, untukku dan selesai menulis pesanan, aku memberikan kertas pesanan itu ke palayan tadi, lalu dia membungkuk sedikit dan pergi meninggalkan kami.

Aku berusaha untuk mencari tahu tentangnya sebanyak mungkin melalui pembicaraan ringan selama menunggu pesanan kami. Aku rasa dia orang yang sangat ramah, mengingat dia cukup bangga atas semua yang dialaminya dalam kehidupannya selama dia bercerita kepadaku.

Lalu seorang pelayan datang membawa pesanan kami. Naruto yang cukup kaget karena merasa tidak memesan muffin, tapi diberi muffin oleh pelayan itu. Dia bermaksud untuk menaruh muffin itu ke arahku, tetapi aku berhasil mencegahnya," Itu untukmu, Naruto. Makanlah."

"B-Baiklah, Sasuke"

"Sepertinya bioskop akan buka sebentar lagi, kau mau nonton denganku?", aku berusaha mencari kegiatan lain agar dia tetap bersamaku.

"E-eh... Ehmmmm...", pikirnya yang tergolong cukup lama. Aku merasa dia sudah berpikir kalau hal ini tidak wajar, apa dia akan menolakku kali ini? Uchiha tidak menerima penolakan!

"Anggap saja ini permohonan maafku, aku yang traktir", dalihku.

"Baiklah, tapi kau tidak perlu mentraktirku, Sasuke."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku yang traktir."

"Tidak perlu, Sasuke. Aku memaksamu untuk tidak mentraktirku, oke?", katanya dengan sedikit cengiran. Aku rasa dia cukup lucu.

"Baiklah, tapi aku yang mentraktirmu makan yang ini ya", kataku. Ketika dia akan melontarkan kalimat yang mungkin berisi penolakan, spontan aku menambahkan,"Kali ini aku yang memaksa, Naruto." Sedikit seringaian muncul dari wajahku.

Setelah selesai membayar, kami menuju bioskop dengan agak cepat karena seingatku filmnya sudah ada yang diputar jam segini.

"Kau mau nonton yang mana? Aku terserah kamu saja", kataku setelah kami sampai di bioskop itu. Aku tak peduli film apa yang akan kami lihat, yang penting adalah aku dapat bersamanya.

"E-eh... Yang itu saja" dia menunjuk poster film romantis. "Aku sudah menonton yang satunya", tambahnya.

"Baiklah, tunggu sini ya", kataku seraya berjalan ke antrean.

Kami masuk ke teater 2, tempat film itu diputar. Ternyata film itu sudah diputar beberapa menit. Kami duduk di bangku dua dari teratas di bagian tengah. Aku meletakkan popcorn di tengah-tengah antara aku dan Naruto.

Aku tidak berkonsentrasi pada filmnya, aku menghabiskan waktuku di sini untuk mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya. Aku memanfaatkan kegelapan dan film ini yang menarik perhatian Naruto. Aku lihat dia serius memperhatikan film ini. Apa dia suka film romantis ya?

Ketika aku akan mengambil popcorn, aku cukup kaget karena tanganku digenggam erat oleh tangan Naruto. Lalu dia melepaskan tanganku begitu tersadar bahwa yang digenggam itu tanganku, bukan popcorn. Aku melihat ke arahnya, terdapat mimik muka yang berbeda. Aku rasa dia malu.

Lampu menyala, pertanda film ini telah selesai. Kalau Naruto bertanya pendapatku tentang film ini, aku akan mengarangnya saja.

"Sasuke, sepertinya aku akan masuk kuliah setengah jam lagi", tapi kalimat tersebut yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau benar. Ayo, aku antar ke kampusmu", kataku setelah melihat jamku. Aku rasa aku tidak punya jalan lain lagi untuk menahannya tetap bersamaku.

Kami menuju kampusnya dengan kecepatan yang aku bilang lambat lagi dan diselingi oleh pembicaraan ringan.

Aku menurunkannya tepat di kampusnya agar aku dapat mengetahui kampusnya itu walaupun sebelumnya dia menyuruhku untuk menurunkannya di tempat ia pingsan tadi. Sebelum dia turun, dia meminta nomor handphone ku, lalu dia juga memberikan nomornya lewat sebuah missedcall. Aku hampir lupa untuk meminta nomornya, untung saja.

"Terima kasih banyak, Sasuke", ucapnya dengan sedikit tersipu.

"Ya, kapan-kapan kita bertemu lagi ya. Jaa", kataku lalu memutar arah mobilku keluar menjauhi kampusnya,

Aku sangat senang sekali hari ini, aku bertemu pemuda aneh yang sangat membuatku penasaran dan bertingkah tidak biasa. Aku harus mendapatkannya. Semua permintaan Uchiha harus terpenuhi. Seringaian terpancar dari wajahku.

OWARI

* * *

><p>OMAKE<p>

Aku tiba di rumahku, kulihat ada Sasori duduk di ruang tamu.

"Katamu tadi, kau ingin ke rumahku?", tanya Sasori.

"Hn."

"Lalu? Kenapa tidak jadi?",tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku cukup malas saja."

Karena tidak ada kerjaan, Aku melihat ponsel sekedar untuk mengecek. Ada satu buah pesan singkat dari Naruto. Dengan cepat Sasuke membukanya.

.

From: Naruto

Terima kasih buat hari ini, Sasuke

.

Aku tersenyum tipis, lalu ketika akan membalas sms itu Sasori merusak suasana,"Ada apa, Sasuke? Aku jarang melihat ekspresi itu?"

"Ekspresi apa?", jawabku.

"Coba kulihat handphone mu, cepat berikan!", ucap Sasori yang menghampiriku.

Dengan cepat aku memindah tampilan handphone itu yang awalnya membaca sms dari Naruto, ke sms yang dikirim oleh Itachi. Ketika dia merebut handphoneku, dia membaca sms dari aniki itu, lalu mengembalikannya ke arahku.

"Lancang sekali kau, Sasori."

"Heran saja melihatmu begitu."

Untuk menghindari kecurigaan Sasori, aku membalas sms Naruto hanya sekedar untuk menanggapinya.

"Tapi kau aneh sekali hari ini, Sasuke."

* * *

><p>Gimana, Minna-san? Semoga senang di chapter ini<p>

Kalau berkenan, Doru minta masukan ataupun ide, sapa tau Doru lebih terinspiras. Makasih ^_^

Kalau ada yang review itu rasanya seneng banget ya. Apalagi ada yang fav nih fict, rasanya sueneng banget gitu! :D

Tapi Doru tetap meminta reviewnya walaupun itu berbentuk flame xD

* * *

><p>Balesan buat reviewer yang gak login:<p>

Ai chan: Makasih atas reviewnya~ :D

Iya ini mau dibuat sequel tapi ada ide mendadak jadi konsepnya diubah dikit jadi dua-oneshoot

noname: iya, mungkin di sini diceritain kenapa Sasuke jadi OOC gitu. Btw, makasih atas reviewnya~ :D

Ritsu: ini diceritain kenapa Sasuke begitu :D Iya, ini progress bikin sequel doain cepet selesai ya :)

Makasih atas reviewnyaa :D


End file.
